Sky Bandit Stronghold
The Sky Bandit Stronghold is the hidden base of the Capua's and it holds the hostages they took in Chapter 1 of . Even though its a base for the sky bandits, there are still monsters lurking around in its corridors to take care of. It is also the final dungeon in the Chapter 1 where it holds the perpetrators of the airship's, The Linde, dissappearance. Story ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' Chapter 1 - Dissappearance of the Linde During the chapter, Estelle, Joshua, Scherazard, and Olivier sneak onto the Sky Bandits' airship to sucessfully find the Bandits' stronghold. After most of the sky bandits left, the group jumped off the airship to ambush the 2 lone guards, Ryan and Lyall. After knocking them out, the group proceeds in travelling down the dungeon while noting that it must be an old base due to the architecture and the presence of the monsters in the vicinity. Eventually the group finds a door holding some of the sky bandits inside. The group ambushes the group of sky bandits led by Aaron and Rosco, after which they learn that the hostages are held down in the dungeon protected by even more bandits. After the party travels down and dispatches those enemies led by Lonnie and Dino, they find all the passengers safe and sound, but Cassius Bright, unfortunately, isn't part of the group. The party then learn from a crew member of the Linde, Clare, that Cassius left the airliner right before it left for Bose. Finally, with all the passengers safe, the party descended down to find a secret passage out of the base to Nebel Valley and a room containing all the Capuas inside. The group heard a conversation between Kyle, Josette, and Don Capua talking about how Don has changed and how he wants to kill the hostages after getting the ransom money. After listening on their conversation, the group comes out to fight the Capuas. After they defeated the bandits, Don Capua soon showed that he has no sign of the events that just happened which Joshua noted to the group. Using that talking as a distraction, Kevin threw a smokebomb to escape with his sister and brother. The party then chased them in pursuit. On the way, the party had to refight the sky bandits who they defeated headed by Lonnie and Dino, then another group lead by Aaron and Rosco, and the final group with the leaders, Ryan and Lyall. After finally chasing the Capuas to the top, the party learns that the Royal Army captured the Capuas by that time. This was due to the Intelligence Division relaying the info on the hidden base to Alan Richard who told General Morgan so they both made it into the base along with the Royal Guards by airship. Nial and Dorothy were there too to write their news articles from the events. The Royal Army then escorted the hostages home and the Capuas to the Leiston Fortress. Setting The Sky Bandit Stronghold is an old base and fortress used after an ancient Zemurian civilization went into turmoil after the "Great Collapse". The area is located past a secret wall in Nebel Valley in Bose which connects into the bottom of the hideout. The hideout can also be reached by airship through a secret ceiling on top of it. The base is infested with monsters and it has several stolen goods all over it from the sky bandits' own adventures. NPCs *Captain Grandt - the captain of the Linde, the missing airliner. *Parker - a crew member for the Linde *Crew Mem. Clare - a member of the crew of the Linde captured by the bandits. Remembers that Cassius got off the Linde before they left for Bose. *Timon - a crew member of the Linde that noted that the hostages were blindfolded. *Duncan- mechanic for the Linde, wants bandits to pay for ripping out its engine. *Colton - crew member of the Linde and noted Don Capua's unusual eye. *Trino - a very important merchant from Bose and father of Mirano and rival with Borden. *Burrell - a passenger for the Linde on his first time riding an airliner. *Prometheus - a teacher who lectured at the Royal Academy trying to go home to Zeiss. *Blaue - an old man who's a passenger trying to go to Rolent to talk to an old friend. *Atget - a little girls who's a passenger too from Ruan. *Ruvie - a mother of Atget who's a passenger from Ruan. *Fornell - a merchant from Bose who left his store for his fiance while at the Linde. *Lenore - a young lady who's a passenger for the Linde. *Sylvie - a customer at the Bose Market that lost her stuff when the Sky Bandits took her hostage traveler with Legaro who goes to Ruan afterwards. *Legaro - a traveller and passenger of the Linde along with Sylvie who goes to Ruan later. Treasure Chests/Quotes *Scorpion *EP Charge *Jeweled Ring *Strega-R *Bear Assault *Reviving Balm *Black Book (found in an orbal vaccuum and used for a hidden sidequest) Enemies *Sky Bandits (Event) *Gold Rat *Elder Owl *Mad Tree *Don Capua (Boss) *Kyle Capua (Boss) *Josette Capua (Boss) Category:Liberl Locations